


Animal

by Sthefy



Series: Así como el Imán (Starker series) [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Based on Songs, M/M, Oneshot, Romance, Starker, They both need each other, Tony's party, otp, starker en español
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 10:55:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13075386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sthefy/pseuds/Sthefy
Summary: Tony sabe que nunca fue de muchas palabras. Sus acciones, a menudo, hablaban por él.





	Animal

**Animal**

**Sinopsis:** Tony sabe que nunca fue de muchas palabras. Sus acciones a menudo, hablaban por él.

 **Disclaimer:** _Spider-Man: Homecoming_ , _Iron Man_ y _The Avengers_ no son de mi propiedad. Los derechos van derechito para Stan Lee, gracias.

 **ADVERTENCIAS:** Starker. Eso quiere decir, relación slash Underage.

Cronológicamente se encuentra ubicado un mes después de Homecoming… y Ragnarok.

 **Notas de Autora:** Mi primer Starker, jeje. Es mi OTP y he tenido más ideas para seguir escribiendo de ellos, y pues... espero que les guste n_n

* * *

**I.**

Una sonrisa enigmática se extendió por todo su rostro al contemplar a una multitud de personas enfrascadas en exóticos bailes, con aliento a alcohol y cuerpos sudorosos debido a las pasadas horas de celebración.

Si en algo en particular se destacaba Tony Stark por su puntualidad, sin duda se demostraba cuando éste era anfitrión de una fiesta, rey de las mismas por toda la ciudad.

Vestía uno de sus mejores trajes de gala, sus ojos estaban cubiertos por unas exageradas gafas color morada, haciendo juego con su corbata. Desde lejos, el vestido rojo de Natasha Romanov robaba atenciones, pero ella parecía tener ojos y oídos solamente para Clint, quién con su compasiva sonrisa, le agradecía. Ambos parecían expresar últimamente un extraño juego de _"Siempre me gustaste pero ahora no sé cómo decírtelo"_ frente a los demás y Tony, como amante de las buenas cosas y filántropo que era, no podía pasar aquello por alto.

A medida que se acercaba en el medio del salón, Tony hizo una mueca con sus labios de aprobación, levantando sus dos pulgares en dirección a ellos, que bebían cómodamente sentados en la mesa de la esquina. Dicho gesto pareció romper por un momento la burbuja de camadería que ambos agentes mantenían y casi enseguida sus rostros cambiaron de expresión. Como si fuera cosa de coordinación, ambos le levantaron el dedo medio con bastantes ganas y Tony no hizo otra cosa que soltar una resonante carcajada ante esto.

Malditos bastardos, ya después se lo pagarían, pensó con diversión.

Algunos invitados, que bailaban alrededor de él, confundieron su reacción con entusiasmo, soltando gritos de júbilo al saber que el cumpleañero de aquella magnífica fiesta estaba justo al lado de ellos. Stark recibió una tentadora copa de piña colada de parte de una alegre conejita rubia Playboy. La fémina le guiñó un ojo, complacida de servir a una de las personas con más dinero del mundo. Si no fuera por la amplia experiencia de Tony siendo casanova, éste habría caído sin duda ante sus atributos y encantos.

Su vista se detiene por un momento al ver como uno de sus invitados especiales intenta mezclarse entre la multitud bailando al son de la canción. Le da un sorbo largo a su bebida, tratando de justificar la dosis de adrenalina y emoción que recibe de su corazón por el mero hecho de saber que ha llegado. Intenta quitarle importancia, porque era su jodida fiesta y se había prometido no más razonamiento en lo que queda de la noche, e inclina un poco su cabeza para finalmente animarse a caminar hasta él.

No obstante, antes de que pudiera avanzar más de dos pasos, fue apretujado por un par de brazos musculosos.

— ¡Tony, Tony! ¡Feliz cumpleaños! —Exclamó Thor, Rey de Asgard, entre risas. El mencionado le palmeó el hombro derecho, tratando de zafarse de su agarre. Éste, reticente, se apartó de él sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro. El Dios del Trueno vestía un conjunto de rojo y dorado que le sentaba bastante bien, parecía las ropas de un gladiador pero Tony no era el indicado para reprochárselo, el que pasaba vergüenza no era él. Y además, al menos Thor podía presumir de masa y músculos para portar aquél disfraz. Aunque faltaban meses todavía para el próximo Halloween, como Tony había estado muy ocupado durante esa fecha, el excéntrico de Tony Stark había especificado que para su fiesta de cumpleaños, todo el mundo estuviera disfrazado si quería asistir a la celebración. Requisito que corrió a toda máquina entre su círculo social, sorprendiendo a algunos en el proceso y animando a otros para una noche salvaje y divertida en casa del multimillonario playboy, Tony Stark. Empresarios, periodistas, diseñadores… casi toda la alta élite se encontraba allí, festejando, comiendo y por supuesto, bebiendo en su honor.

Le había ordenado a Happy que repartiera invitaciones a diestra y siniestra. Incluso, le había invitado a _él_ , por si en algún momento de la vida llegara a aparecerse con _su mejor amigo._ Tony intenta relajar el semblante con el sólo hecho de imaginar eso, tratando de quitarle importancia… hoy no era el momento, ni era el lugar. Debía de poner buena cara, ya que algunos de sus fans habían derrochado una modesta cantidad de efectivo para siquiera celebrar algunos instantes con él. El paquete incluía algunas selfies cada ciertas horas y con la importante condición de que no lo secuestraran y le dejaran tranquilo, ya que no tenía la intención de casarse con una loca desconocida, gracias.

Aparte que lo que menos quería Tony ahora era alguna clase de compromiso que le atara de por vida. Y menos si se trataba con alguna chica…

Intentó ser cortés al prestar atención a medias al discurso acalorado de Thor, por no sé qué cosa debido al alcohol que éste había ingerido. Seguramente se trataría de alguna clase de agradecimiento por haberle permitido quedarse nuevamente en su casa, a él y a los Asgardianos sin hogar, a la población de la cual ahora Thor y sus consejeros reales debían de hacerse responsables. Nada más ellos estaban ocupando poco más de la mitad de los tres pisos en donde se llevaba a cabo la fiesta, dicho sea de paso.

Tony echó un vistazo a su alrededor nuevamente, dándose cuenta de que había perdido de vista otra vez a algunos de sus viejos camaradas, entre ellos Rhodey. La última vez que lo vio, estaba echándole unos discretos ojitos a Pepper, así que Tony supuso que estaría bien.

Por el rabillo del ojo captó como un menor de edad era acorralado por una Conejita que le ofrecía de manera despreocupada algunos cigarros.

Tony ladeó un poco la cabeza, debatiéndose entre intervenir o no.

— ¿Entonces qué opinas, Stark? ¿Estás de acuerdo? —Quiso saber Thor, con semblante un tanto serio.

Caray, aparentemente le había preguntado algo importante y él ni siquiera había alcanzado a escucharle. Bueno, honestamente… no le había prestado atención.

Tony tuvo que parpadear seguidamente y de mala gana regresar su mirada a él.

— ¿Qué tal si discutimos el asunto después? Justo ahora iba a saludar al que menos pensaba ver por aquí.

Thor se extrañó al principio por sus palabras, pero después pareció comprender lo que decía, ya que siguió su mirada con la del filántropo y una renovada sonrisa se vislumbró en sus facciones.

—El joven Parker, ¿quién lo diría? —Antes de que Tony pudiera decir algo más, ambos vieron como una camarera con poca ropa se le presentaba. Thor frunció el ceño casi enseguida. —Oye, ¿acaso está tomando alcohol?

Tony soltó una palabrota al ver como el chicuelo, (disfrazado de un no muy discreto traje de Iron Man), se tomaba una copa de vodka, como si ésta fuera agua. Y al parecer, así lo había creído él, porque casi enseguida puso cara amarga ante el sabor.

Roló ojos ante la inocencia del muchacho, tratando de reprimir al mismo tiempo una carcajada. No es que le desagradara su inexperiencia, no, sino que (aunque no lo expresara en voz alta), le preocupaba en gran parte lo sencillo que pudiera ser de manipular.

Se despidió de Thor con un gesto despreocupado. Igual ambos sabían que se verían en la mañana para organizar un poco el desastre que hoy los demás causarían.

De un solo trago, Tony bebió lo que quedaba de su copa y aprovechó que otra camarera se le aproximaba para depositar la copa vacía en su bandeja. Tony meneaba un poco la cabeza al ritmo de los últimos segundos de _Animals,_ de Martin Garix; mezclándose con una innata naturalidad entre la gente hasta poder alcanzar su objetivo.

Peter Parker sacudía su esbelto cuerpo tratando de seguir el ritmo de la música. Tratando… era la palabra clave.

Tony para sus adentros se propuso que a partir de ahora, le enseñaría al chico a bailar. Por razones meramente humanitarias y académicas. Su egoísmo no tiene nada que ver ahí, nop. Para nada.

El semblante risueño de Peter se detuvo a medio camino al saberse abordado por su mentor, Anthony Stark. El mayor pudo observar como las mejillas del adolescente se ponían coloradas.

Peter abrió la boca para decir algo, y la cerró de inmediato para posar su mirada rápidamente a lo largo del cuerpo de Tony, inspeccionándolo. Stark no le regañaría en público por eso, al final se había acostumbrado a ser siempre el acaparador de miradas.

—S-señor Stark… —Asintió Peter en reconocimiento, inclinando un poco su cabeza. A Tony le pareció extrañamente complaciente ese gesto, queriendo más de ello.

—Peter, muchacho. —Tony ondeó un poco su capa negra, para ganar algo de misterio dramático. —Qué bueno que llegaste. No esperaba…

—…verme. —Completó el chico, con una extraña sonrisa. Tony sonrió divertido ante esto, le llamaba la atención lo natural que últimamente se la pasaban completando las frases del otro.

Era como si tuviesen una conexión… un tanto extraña. Y distorsionada. Ya que no siempre pensaban igual. La diferencia de edad y de pensamiento entre ambos resultaba ser bastante abismal.

La música en algún momento dejó de sonar y aunque la gente abucheaba ante esto, ninguno de los dos dejó de perder contacto visual con el otro. Como si de una guerra no anunciada de miradas se tratase.

La habitación de por sí tenía poca iluminación. Había una bola de cristal retro en el techo que literalmente le daba un poco de color en donde se encontraban, la humeante comida se encontraba al otro lado de la habitación y Peter vagamente imaginó que si su amigo Ned hubiese venido, él ya estaría de lo más feliz gozando con la alimentación.

Stark hizo una mueca inusual en su rostro de la que Peter simplemente pudo interpretar como de seducción y joder… vaya que le está encantando aquél inusual juego entre ambos.

—Te vi tomarte una copa. ¿He de suponer que tu tía May te dio permiso de ingerir alcohol?

Peter negó, con una sonrisa. —No sé de qué me habla, Señor Stark.

El adulto esbozó una sonrisa altanera, acercándose un poco a él. —Niño, sigues teniendo esa copa en la mano.

—…Ahh. —Le respondió, sintiéndose imbécil de repente. Podía sentir como sus orejas se ponían coloradas.

Tony carcajeó de manera hipnotizante y le arrebató la bebida en cuestión de segundos. Se bebió lo que quedaba de ella en menos de dos segundos y simuló marearse ante el arrebato. Peter no pudo evitar carcajearse, llevando un puño a su boca.

— ¿Qué te parece si pasamos un tiempo de calidad juntos? —Le ofrece el Vengador.

Peter hace lo posible por no balbucear como retrasado. —Sí, claro.

 _Chandelier_ de _Sia_ inundaba el lugar con júbilo y mientras que Tony dirigía la marcha hacia un lugar menos poblado (cosa que parecía difícil a primera vista), no pudo evitar sonreír con cierta nostalgia.

—Sabes, ¿esa sensación que te produce al escuchar una canción que te describe bastante bien…? —Le inquiere, haciendo una pausa dramática para saber si podía continuar, Peter asiente enseguida, procesando sus palabras. —Bueno, eso me está pasando justo ahora. Da en el clavo, ¿no crees?

Peter no puede pasar por alto aquél tonito de decepción.

—Yo creo que usted aún puede dar mucho más de lo que cree, Señor Stark. —Le defendió, con convicción cruda destellando en sus ojos.

Algo en el interior de Tony se conmovió ante esto. No recordaba a nadie más preocupándose así por él durante los últimos meses.

Bueno, ciertamente tenía a Pepper y a Rhodey como apoyo. E incluso con Happy y Ultron podía contar con su discreción y compañía.

Pero con Peter… había cierto grado de compañerismo y lealtad que con los demás parecía no haber encontrado, o alcanzado.

Resultaba curioso que su opinión para con el chico tuviera un cambio de 180 grados, por el mero hecho de pasar un poco más de tiempo con él.

Ahí radicaba la gran diferencia entre ser un verdadero mentor a un padrino conocido.

En ocasiones, la mayoría de ellas, _tenías_ que involucrarte.

Y dejar de ser un simple espectador.

Con un poco de más confianza al saberse dueño de su compañía, Tony entabló una conversación amigable con el chico, preguntándole sobre su día y cuáles serían los próximos enfoques a los proyectos que armarían durante el próximo fin de semana.

La verdad era que hablar con Peter casi siempre le resultaba gratificante. El chico le podía mantener el ritmo a la conversación de una manera bastante fluida y natural. Casi se espantaba en buena manera ante esto, cosa que se lo hacía saber cada que pudiera. Peter en cambio, se sentía como en las películas, flotando en una nube artificial por el mero hecho de pasar un poco más con su héroe de infancia, su mentor, su crush que alarmantemente dudaba ahora más que nunca que sólo sería algo platónico. Lo que sentía por Tony estaba aumentando a una velocidad bastante alarmante y se sentía tan asombrado ante este hecho, que ya no sabía cómo detenerlo.

Cuando Tony bebió un poco más de champagne, con cierta timidez, Peter le quitó su vaso, bebiendo exactamente en el mismo lugar en donde los labios de Tony habían estado segundos atrás.

Vaya, resultaba increíble como portar algo de alcohol en sus venas le animara a cometer más locuras, pero ahora no se preocuparía de más por eso. Vino aquí para divertirse y conocer un poco más a su ídolo, cosa que sin duda estaba haciendo así que no habría por qué quejarse.

Tony, ante esto, sólo pudo alzar las cejas en sorpresa y cruzarse de brazos.

—No diré nada si tú no lo dices. —Soltó Peter, siendo consciente del delito que cometía.

—Me parece bastante justo. Creo que tengo algo en el ojo, ups… ¿acabas de terminarte mi bebida? No, ciertamente no vi nada.

Peter explotó en carcajadas y Tony sólo le imitó en respuesta. Su sistema arácnido le daba el lujo de disfrutar algunos minutos del estado de embriaguez, pero no por mucho tiempo. Claro que Peter no es que el alcohol le había ganado… pero ciertamente se estaba sintiendo más y más alegre y con ganas de… ¿bailar?

Y así lo hizo, tratando de mover su esqueleto a la melodía impuesta por el DJ. Tony sólo pudo menear su cabeza en aprobación ante lo que estaba observando y casi enseguida unió su cuerpo con el del menor, marcando el paso en el baile.

Bailaron no una ni dos, sino más de cinco canciones seguidas, juntos. El miedo inicial que Peter sentía al hacer el ridículo frente al genio Tony Stark quedaba en el olvido a cada minuto que pasaba, sintiéndose más y más liberal y siendo absorbido por el aire de natural confianza y despreocupación que su mentor exhalaba.

A lo lejos, un sonriente Thor contemplaba a una distancia prudente la escena, con una cerveza en su mano. Sintió como su hombro derecho era de apoyo para una mandíbula blanquecina que reconocería a donde fuese.

—Es un placer para mí recordarte que me debes 20$.

El Dios del Trueno se carcajeó, sus ojos chispeaban de diversión genuina.

—Tan sólo están bailando. Nada de insinuaciones sexuales. Están rodeados de gente, por los Dioses. Estás imaginando cosas que no son, hermano.

Vestido con su característica ropa verde, el Dios de las Travesuras, Loki, resopló ante su intento de defensa.

—Qué poco cerebro tienes. ¿Qué no sabes que será lo próximo que ocurrirá cuando hay dos seres bailando así de… juntos y sincronizados?

Thor enarcó una ceja. — ¿Me estás tomando el pelo?

Loki se quedó de piedra por un momento, para luego encogerse de hombros y de manera ceremonial, le jaló parte del cabello a su pareja. Cuando éste se quejó por su trato brusco, Loki sólo alzó sus manos en señal de defensa. —Creí que lo estabas pidiendo de buena gana.

Thor esbozó una expresión de incredulidad y luego dejó caer su cerveza al piso con cierta prepotencia. La risa macabra de Loki se detuvo a la mitad cuando sus labios fueron demandados por la boca ansiosa de Thor. El Dios de los Trucos gimió con deleite dentro del beso y acercó una mano a la mandíbula de su amado, para poder disfrutar más de su piel y contacto. Cuando se separaron para tomar un poco de aire, ambos se miraron con devoción. Aunque… como Loki tenía cierta reputación que mantener, trataba de disimularlo.

—Sé que quieres verlos juntos tanto o más que yo, Lu, pero sabes que no podemos interferir más entre ambos.

Loki roló ojos ante su innecesario recordatorio y al estúpido apodo.

—Sabes que me deberás esos 20$ igual, es cuestión de tiempo.

Thor pareció meditar. —Puede que sí. Pero no hoy.

Hubo un cambio musical que Loki apreció de manera positiva al imaginar las posibilidades. —No, hermano. Créeme, el cambio lo veremos hoy. —Susurró exudando confianza en sus labios, antes de besarle profundamente. Thor le apretó la cadera y sin pensar, le empotró contra la pared de manera cavernícola.

Loki soltó un alentador jadeo cuando su rubio amante comenzó a marcar su cuello, al mismo tiempo que su vista seguía posándose en aquél par tan particular que muy en el fondo intuía que ambos al final serían sólo uno.

Sin que Thor se diera cuenta, Loki comenzó a conjurar uno de sus viejos trucos, al cual le tenía bastante cariño. Un conjuro que le había enseñado su madre a tan temprana edad para cortejar a su futura pareja.

¿Cómo era que se llamaba…? Algo así como expresión de amor.

* * *

**II.**

Mientras tanto, al otro lado de la habitación, un adolescente comenzaba a reír de manera frenética mientras que sacudía su cadera sin pudor hacia el anfitrión de la fiesta.

 _Feel so Close_ de _Calvin Harris_ era la canción que se imponía por todo lo alto, una melodía coqueta que terminó de desatar el instinto salvaje bien oculto entre los dos. Se sentían sudorosos, sedientos y al mismo tiempo, ambos no podían dejar de sentirse tan bien al estar danzando frente al otro. Era tremendo, el cambio que a primera vista Peter experimentaba al intentar seguirle el paso a Tony, y que éste se sorprendiera de grata manera ante el entusiasmo del chico.

Por supuesto, tampoco es que pudiesen ignorar la sugerente letra y el ritmo tan movido que les era marcado, así que simplemente y por arte de mera voluntad, desconectaron el cerebro por un momento, permitiéndose ser libres, sólo por esta vez.

Se sentía tan dulce, tan bien, tan _placentero…_ que en cuestión de segundos terminaron de acortar el poco espacio personal entre ambos, con la respiración del mayor haciéndole cosquillas a las mejillas de Peter.

Tony tenía una mezcla embriagante entre su característico perfume francés y su aliento olía a licor costoso, que Peter comenzó a adorar desde el primer instante en el que supo que constantemente serían los aromas predominantes de su mentor.

Se mordió el labio, queriendo acortar imposiblemente más las distancias, posando sus manos sobre los hombros del anfitrión. Tony le echa una breve mirada a esto, pero parece no tomarle la debida importancia, ya que termina por hacer un movimiento del cual jamás creyó posible hacer en sus cinco sentidos: chocar la pelvis de Peter con la suya.

Y ambos se quedaron sin palabras al sentir que ellos mismos se descubrieron estando en la misma dura y dolorosa _condición_.

Peter abrió mucho los ojos ante esto, y Tony tenía la boca más que seca que un desierto ante aquél descubrimiento. Las mejillas del arácnido fueron visitadas por un espontáneo rubor que delataba toda su vergüenza y sus ganas de desaparecer de la faz de la tierra, queriendo sepultar cualquier indicio de esperanza que habitara en su pecho. Lamentándose más por el hecho de que ahora Tony tuviera alguna idea sobre sus sentimientos que de sorprenderse ante lo que la situación en sí implicaba al no ser el único animado en exceso.

En ese momento, Tony pudo pensar en más de una cosa. Pero decidió finalmente mandar al carajo todo su razonamiento y jalar la mandíbula de Peter Parker en su dirección, ocasionando al final un choque de labios entre ambos. Casi enseguida, los brazos de Peter se aferraron con fuerza a los hombros de Tony, a su vez que soltaba un sonido enorme de satisfacción. Tony le recibió con buena gana, dirigiendo de manera natural sus movimientos, convirtiendo aquél encuentro finalmente en un apasionado beso. Peter simplemente se dejaba dirigir, de manera gentil y animada. Intentaba imitar a su mentor, aprendiendo sobre la marcha a su lado, y cuando el aire finalmente escaseaba, con cierta reticencia se separaron de manera sincronizada. Tony tuvo que agachar un poco la mirada, con expresión medida y un idéntico sonrojo en las mejillas que dejaba poco a la volada imaginación del menor.

Por suerte, parecía que todo a su alrededor no había cambiado en lo absoluto. Los demás invitados seguían bailando al compás de la música y algunas parejas ya se veían enfrascadas en su propio mundo.

Peter estaba llegando al punto en el que no le importaba más nada. Simplemente, quería volver a refugiarse en los brazos de Tony y ser besado hasta la inconsciencia.

Pero por supuesto, su mentor parecía no seguir su misma línea de pensamiento.

—Por todos los… —A Peter le dolía el corazón ver aquella mirada espantada y de arrepentimiento que cruzaba sus facciones. Le dolía el puente de su nariz de manera familiar, sintiendo como la visita de sus lágrimas se aproximarían en cuestión de segundos.

—Tony… —Susurró el castaño, con la voz quebrada. Había sido el chico más feliz del mundo hacía tan sólo quince segundos atrás. ¿Qué acaso no podían tener unos breves minutos sin ningún rastro de culpa?

Los ojos del aludido le devolvieron la mirada, con suma tristeza.

" _No podemos"_ , parecía decir con sus ojos, asustados.

" _No me importa"_ , Peter esperaba que captara sus intenciones a toda costa. Lo que había sentido minutos atrás había sido tan _celestial_ , que ahora no le quedaba la menor duda, que Tony _sí sentía_ algo por él.

Y Peter Parker no le dejaría escapar tan fácilmente de esto.

Tony iba a decir algo que murió en sus labios justo en el momento de sentir como algo les jalaba con brusquedad hacia la puerta.

—Besar a un menor de edad delante de las narices de todos… tu inteligencia no deja de sorprenderme cada día, Stark. —Remarcó una voz grave, llena de la misma prepotencia que el mismo Tony tenía de antaño.

El mencionado intentó sacudirse su traje, aprovechando de acortar toda distancia posible de su pupilo. Cosa que por supuesto, a éste no le agradó.

—Si bueno, menos mal que llegaste al rescate, Extraño. No habríamos podido lograrlo sin ti. —Se mofó, divirtiéndose al ver la reacción de su viejo amigo por su chiste. Era un clásico. Luego, le dio una rápida mirada al lugar. —A propósito, ¿qué estamos haciendo en mi habitación? —Agregó, confundido.

Vestido con su impotente ropa de hechicero y aire de suprema sabiduría, Stephen Strange esbozó una divertida mueca.

—Les trasladé a un área segura para que así pudieran hablar, lejos de las miradas de la sociedad. O bien… podrían estar continuando con _otra_ actividad en la que involucre la boca, me retiro a mis dominios.

— ¿¡Te volviste loco, acaso?! ¡Es un niño! —Estalló Tony, dividido entre la vergüenza y la indignación.

Pero Strange ya le había dado la espalda. —No, Stark. El loco eres tú al seguir reprimiendo tus sentimientos por el niño. ¿Sabes todo el daño que le estás ocasionando a tu alma y a tu paz interior por tu terquedad? …Idiota. —Fueron sus últimas palabras antes de desaparecer del lugar.

Tony y Peter se quedaron por un momento en silencio, asimilando los últimos acontecimientos.

Tony Stark se sentó en su cama por un momento. Miró al piso, lleno de incredulidad y de culpa. Observó de manera breve a Peter y a sus esperanzadores ojos brillantes, y luego bajó la mirada al piso, sin saber exactamente qué decir. Cosa que realmente no pasaba mucho.

Y Peter había tomado nota de esto, permitiéndose tomar ciertas responsabilidades en el asunto. Quería que Tony dejara de verlo como el niño que se supone que para algunas personas era. Era más que eso.

—Hey, Tony… todo está bien. No te preocupes.

El Hombre de Hierro sólo pudo reír de manera histérica ante su resuelta respuesta.

—No, Peter. Te besé. A ti, un niño. ¡Nada de esto está bien, joder!

— ¡Pues yo también te besé, carajo! ¡No es culpa tuya! —Exclamó, perdiendo los papeles.

Le ponía sumamente nervioso cada vez que Tony se alteraba. Su sentido arácnido se sensibilizaba en situaciones similares, era como si el mismo Tony detonara algún instinto de supervivencia que le obligara a mantener las cosas en control a como dé lugar.

Dicha reacción pareció aplacarle. De momento. Aunque a juzgar por su postura rígida, Peter sabía que esta noche sería una de esas largas, en las que se tendría que jugar el todo por el todo para resultar ganador.

—Tony… —Susurró, en búsqueda de un abrazo. Peter se sentía como todo un inexperto, tratando de que las palabras atoradas de su garganta salieran sin explotar de lágrimas en el proceso.

Cosa que realmente parecía difícil en estos momentos.

Con eso, al menos, sabía que Tony no podía negarle. No tenía caso seguir negando que el vínculo entre ambos se había fortificado durante las pasadas semanas. Tony cerró los ojos por un momento, aquí él era el adulto e irónicamente era el que menos sabía qué hacer con esta situación entre los dos.

Parecía que todo se le estaba escapando de sus manos, últimamente.

Peter se separó lentamente de él. Trazó una de sus mejillas con su pulgar, de manera cariñosa. Tony trataba de no perderse en su gesto.

—Feliz cumpleaños a ti… —Susurró el pequeño, acercándose vacilante ante él.

La resolución de Tony pareció flaquear ante esto y sin más remedio, soltó un suspiro y terminó por acortar la distancia entre los dos, sellando sus labios en lo que parecía ser el tercer beso por esta noche.

Y Peter nuevamente, se dejó llevar por sus instintos, no queriendo pensar en nada más que sentir.

Ya después hablarían de sentimientos, de lo que pasará entre ambos a partir de ahora.

Tan sólo esperaba que para ese entonces, Tony estuviera listo para el próximo baile más salvaje de sus vidas.


End file.
